


Flower shops

by Marleyimpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Sam - Freeform, Coffee, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, adorbale, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleyimpala67/pseuds/Marleyimpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester works at his mothers old flower shop along side his brother Dean,</p><p>His life gets a unexpected happy turn when Castiel comes in looking for some flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower shops

Sam Winchester works at a local flower shop that his brother runs after the original owner, their mother, died. It's a normal day, and its hot, so Sam ties his hair back in a loose ponytail. Dean is with his friends at the moment leaving Sam all by himself, that's when the bell above the door rings. And it's like an angel and walked into the room. There stand a man, I'm a shabby trench coat, fall out bout t shirt and ripped skinny jeans. Sam reckons the boy is his age, or deans, can't really tell. Sam just turned 21, while Dean is 24. The man has stunning blue eyes and dark hair, short and messy. And Sam is completely mesmerised by him.   
"Eh, excuse me? Sam....? I'm looking for some red roses." The man says, snapping Sam out his day dream.  
"Ah.... Yes, this way," Sam lead him through the shop and too the roses Isle  
"Any bunch you want, they are on offer at the moment, what's the occasion FI you don't mind me asking?" Sam asks, trying to get some conversation going  
"My mothers funeral, it's tomorrow, and, these where her favourites," he sighs  
"My mum died three years ago, this is her shop," Sam says pointing around him.   
"Oh, that's good, no! Uh... That the shop was hers, not that's she dead! I'm sorry, I'll just....." The stranger points to the door and Sam doubles over laughing  
"It's okay! I know what you meant," Sam takes a dozen of flowers and lead blue eyes back up to the counter.  
"Will I ever see you again? Here I mean..." Sam quickly covers what he is aiming at.  
"The only flower shop in town, so yes, you will. I normally am served by Dean,   
My brothers, Gabriel and Balthazar, both died two years ago in a car accident, I come in every four weeks for fresh flowers, so yes, hopefully you will," he winks and Sam turns red  
"I... Uh, thanks?" He stutters  
"Castiel, by the way." And with that, Castiel disappears.

Since their first encounter, Castiel can't stop thinking of Sam, his perfect face, his long hair. Cas knows dean very well and they are close friends, so how would he react to find out that Cas was crushing on his younger brother? Cas is also  24 and he thinks that Dean would defiantly object. Plus, who's to say Sam is even into men? Cas sighs and lies down on his couch, maybe, just maybe there is a chance, if Dean doesn't murder him of course.

Every since their encounter, Sam had been all dreamy about Castiel.   
"Sam? Heellloooo?" Dean is trying. Hard to catch his brothers attention, failing horrible.   
"Do you know Castiel?" Sam asks randomly  
"Yes, he is my friend, why?" Instantly Sam wants to drop the subject  
"He came in for some flowers today, that's all," Sam answers  
"Oh, his usually day is Thursday, today is Sunday, do you know why?" Why did Dean care so much? Sam let out a soft sigh  
"His mother passed, her funeral is tomorrow and he wanted to get her favourite flowers," Sam says, busing himself, Dean just raises and eyebrow  
"Hey gay, by the way, like you," Dean blurts out  
"And?" Sam asks  
"But he is my age, so no," Dean says sternly and Sam rolls his eyes.  
"Whatever, I can date who I want, Dean, not that it matters anyway," and the conversation is left at that.

The next Thursday Sam has to take deans shift, as Dean has left for a trip to another small town in Kansas to visit there dad. Sam would have been pissed normally, but today he should see Cas, so he has good reason to be happy. He gets a few customers, old men mostly buying flowers for their wives. Then when Sam is in the back room sorting boxes, Cas comes in.  
"Dean? Are you there?" Cas calls and Sam's heart drops a bit. Of course he wants Dean, but then again, it is meant to be deans day.  
"Sorry Cas, it's just me today," Sam says, wiping his dirty hands in his pale green apron.  
"Sam, hey," there's a slight pink tint to Cas's cheeks.   
"Dean is on a trip, what can a get you?" Sam asks, avoiding Cas's eyes at all costs, as he can feel his face heating up just in the guys presence.  
"White and pink roses, please, six of each," Cas asks,   
"Coming right up," Sam nips back into the back room and grabs the bundle, pre made. He asked Dean Cas's usually and prepared it for him,  a little bow and all.  
"Here ya go... Cas?" When Sam reappears form the little room, he is confronted by a crying Cas.  
"It is today, their anniversary of death," he sobs. Cas misses the twins like crazy. They had been driving home from school when a drunk driver hit them, and there car got hit off the bridge, into a river.   
"Hey, Cas," Sam puts the flowers down and hugs the fragile looking man.  
"My mum died exactly six months after my birthday, and mine and deans little brother died when he was a child, Adam," Sam explains  
"I'm sorry to hear Sam," Cas sniffles  
"It's alright, I miss him too, and my mother, they were both great," Sam smiles at the memory of when he was a child and the whole Winchester family went down to the beach.  
"Could i.... Possibly, buy you a coffee sometime?" Cas asks nervously  
"Yeah, I would like that," Sam blushes and hands the roses to Cas.  
"On the house today," sam winks  
"Thank you Sam, I will see you Saturday, 1:00, two shop down from here?" Cas asks   
"It's a date," both men blush. 

Friday for both boys goes agonisingly slow, and seems to drag on forever. The shop has no customers and Cas's office job just seem to be lots of paper work. Sam passes the time daydreaming about Cas. He never talks to anyone about Adam, it's not something the winchesters talk about, it broke the whole family apart. 

The three Winchester boys where playing in their yard, John was working on the impala and Mary was in the kitchen baking. Sam knocks the ball off and onto the road, Adam ( only being five) runs straight after it. And infront of a speeding car. 

It was never the same after that.

Sam wipes a stray tear, and busies himself with work.

The next morning Sam is up early, he was so excited he couldn't sleep, luckily, Dean came back yesterday and the Saturday shift is his. Sam told Dean he was going out at 1:00 but hasn't said who with. 

Cas is also up early, and is also very excited. He hopes Dean will be okay with him taking out his little brother, cause as Cas once was, he understands how protective of Sam he is. Cas was the same for gabe and balthy. 

12:30 comes around and Cas takes a nervous breath as he turns onto the street where the coffee shop and flower shop is located. He immediately spots Sam, who also spots him. Both men break out into smiles, not that they would admit it.   
"Sam, hey," Cas says softly  
"Hiya Cas," in Sam's eyes, Cas looks more and more angel like every time he sees him.   
"So... Coffee?" Cas chuckles and both men make small talk down to the small coffee shop.  
"I was at Stanford, however when mum became ill, we couldn't afford both, so I dropped out and kept the flower shop open, I wanted to be a lawyer, but never mind, you?" Sam says, drinking a small part of his Americano  
"Oh... I did 4 years at Stanford as well, art course, but now I'm a office worker, sorts paper out and so on so forth." Cas tells Sam,  
"How big is your familly? If you don't mind me asking," Sam asks  
"Well.... It was me, my parents, and my two brothers, but now it's just me, " Cas. Sighs sadly, he is truly alone.  
"Oh... It's me, Dean and John, our dad," Sam notices Cas seems a little sad so he places his hand over Cas's and offers a small smile.  
"I know how it feels to lose a brother and mother, I feel as if I have lost my dad too," Sam explains, slightly I in twining Cas and his own fingers  
"Oh... How come?"  
"After Adams death, he used to beat me and dean, and rape our mother, as well as beat her. He turned to alcohol and drugs, sleeping with women till he finally left after mum became ill," Sam explains,  
"I'm so sorry, that's horrible...." Cas exclaims. The look of pure horror is clear in his face.  
"Cas... It's alright, Dean mentioned your gay......" Sam starts  
"Oh..... You, you don't mind, right?" Cas can feel himself getting worried. Dammit Dean, that is his biggest secret.  
"Of course! Thing is, I'm gay myself," Sam laughs and Cas let's put a breath of relief.   
"Thank god.... Not like that! As in you don't care.... Dammit..." Cas whines while Sam pisses himself laughing.  
"It's alright man!" Sam tells a very embarrassed Castiel.  
"Plus.... I was kinda hoping this would be a date?" Sam says nervously  
"Me too," Cas takes both of his hands into Sam's.  
"Let's go to the local park, for a walk," Sam suggests, and Cas nods. They hold hands on their way down there, and they don't say much. They don't need too. They are perfectly happy. The take a small walk through a bit of forest that takes them to a waterfall.   
"Wow....." Cas says, shocked at the beauty infront of him.   
"Amazing, I know," Sam shrugs, wrapping his arms around Cas from behind and resting his head ontop of Cas's too.  
"Sam, why did you take me here?" Cas asks, not that he minds, he just wants to know. Now or never, Sam thinks to himself, taking a deep breath to steady himself.  
"Because, this place used to be where me and Dean escaped to things got really bad, as well as the fact our parents got married here, and.... Well.... This...." Sam tells Cas, before spinning him around in his arms, keeping them firmly wrapped around the smaller mans waist.  
"I... I wanted to ask you, if you would do me the honours of being my boyfriend.... And I know we haven't known eachother long but, I really like you cas," Sam explains further and tears well in Cas's eyes.  
" thing is, I thought you where beautiful the moment you walked in, I thought you where an angel," Sam continues  
"Sam.." Cas croaks out  
"Of course you idiot," he chuckles and Sam places a hand gingerly behind Cas's neck, pulling him in closer. There faces are only millimetres apart, there breaths mixing, both of their eyes flutter closed as their lips finally touch one another's. And it's pure bliss. The kiss is gently, and loving, they move in sync with one another, hands in innocent places and all. Sam and Cas both know Dean won't be happy, but who cares what he thinks? It's Sam's life, and Sam wants Cas. Just as much as Cas wants sam. They need eachother. 

They later retreat to Cas's place where the spend the night cuddled in the couch with a movie, as well as some innocent kisses.

And to finish the night, they fall asleep in each others embrace. Happy and content.


End file.
